Clique!
by SuperSkylar
Summary: Let's go on another adventure! How hard can it be to find romance, make friends, & just... Fit-in? Amy & the gang cross the hardest path in life... High school!
1. One

What is it that separates individuals? Oh, right- insecurities. It's always the girl thinking she's fat, or the one who thinks her breasts are too small; or is it the girl with the secret.

But what is it that makes inseparable friends grow apart; The thing that breaks-up the rest of the world. No one knows, really. It's not exactly rocket science. Well, what is on Mobius that caused a missing student? Not just any missing student- the most popular girl in school goes missing. This is the story of how _I _destroyed the unbreakable bond of six girls, & the plot of the most beautiful, rich, popular girl in school.

Amy Rose was sitting on a lawn chair in her front yard, her cottage-sized house behind her, 3oh!3 blasting out of the stereo. Cream the Rabbit was running up the lane to her.

"Amy! Amy! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" Cream exclaimed, her usually neat fur in a tangle.

Amy turned off the stereo, looked above the rim of her sunglasses to look at the exasperated face before her. "What happened now?"

"Tails… said… 'hi' to me!" she exclaimed, an almost too-happy look on her face.

Amy was disgusted. This hasn't been the first time Cream had done something like this. Every week it seemed like, Cream would make up some half-assed excuse to be happy, when she really tried to hide the fact that she cuts herself- emotionally. Amy was actually quite tired of Cream's updates on how her romance with Tails, her crush, was going. To be quite frank, Cream annoyed Amy to a degree that she could barely tolerate it. But, she never mentioned; that's what friends do.

Amy cringed. "That's… that's good, Cream. I'm glad for you," she reluctantly said.

"I know, right!" she shouted- much to Amy's annoyance. Then, she plopped down in the grass & helped herself to a handful of Amy's Corn Nuts.

Blaze the Cat was sitting on her bed, reading _Pretty Little Liars_, eating Nitro Takis, Katy Perry playing quietly on her desktop. Orange soda spilled on her book as her phone startled her. "Shit," she cursed while picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Heya Blaze," a bright tone said into the set. There was no need to think about who it was; she was talking to Sonic the Hedgehog. "Wazzup?" he cheerfully asked.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she snapped back.

He laughed. "Well sor-_ryyy,_" he said jokingly, "I didn't mean scare her majesty.

He knew how much Blaze hated to be called royalty- even though it was the hard truth. "Whaddya want?" she finally said.

"Wanted to know if ya wanted to grab a bite to eat," he replied in a melancholy tone.

Blaze dropped the set to the ground & sank to the floor. Her heart was beating rapidly through her chest. "Hello?" Sonic said into the phone. Slowly moving her hand, she picked up the phone & placed it to her face. "D-did you just ask me out?" she stuttered.

"I guess I did," he finally said, "well, you wanna?"

Blaze stared at the ceiling of her lavender-colored room, taking slow breaths. She thought about it for a moment, until she heard her stomach groan; she must eat. Taking one final breath, she said, "Fine. Pick me up at eight," & with that, she hung up the phone, grabbed a pillow, & squealed silently into it.

It was half past seven, & Sonic was walking on the way to pick up his date. Though he usually wore nothing, he was wearing formal jeans with an Aeropostale shirt & his SOAP shoes. He walked to a staircase with a railing extending down all three flights. Being in the extremely giddy mood he was, he jumped up & SOAPed [grinded] all the way down. _"Wonder if I look okay?"_ he thought to himself. He stopped in front on a sunglasses stand to look into the mirror. Staring at his reflection, he smiled & said, "Perfect."

The vendor stopped & looked at the blue hedgehog, admiring his reflection. "Got a hot date?" he asked jokingly.

Sonic stopped & smiled, "Yes, actually."

"Well, what's her name?" the vendor asked politely.

Sonic paused & thought for a moment, _"I guess Blaze really is my 'special someone'. But should I tell this weirdo?" _"Blaze," he finally said, "Blaze the Cat."

"Well, hope you have a wonderful time," the vendor said, giving Sonic a wink.

Sonic felt uncomfortable. "Thanks," he said, walking off. He stopped at a flower cart & picked out a combination of roses & lilacs. _"She should like these,"_ he thought while paying for the flowers.

Slowly approaching the front gate of Blaze's family's estate, he took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!"

_~To be Continued_

**Author's Note: **All-hail the SOAP shoes ;D


	2. Two

A warm breeze rolled in from the distance. It blew Amy's pink hair around her shoulders in a peaceful fashion. Opening her eyes, she blinked- it was almost as if her mind went blank, & for a brief second, she could see a feminine figure standing beside her; it wasn't just standing there, it was _whispering _something.

Jolting forward, she stood up, knocking over the bowl of Corn Nuts & flipping her lawn chair. She stumbled backward, almost confused.

Amy looked at Cream & sneered, "Why don't you go home, you little bitch?" A cool wind hit her, making her realize what she just said. "Cream," she sputtered.

Cream stood up, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You know," she shrieked, clenching her hands into fists & pinning them to her side. "_You_'ve been a bitch! All you do is talk about how amazing _you _are, or how you try to think of a half-assed method of sliding into Sonic's pants! Well you know what? I don't ever, ever want to talk to _you _again!" And with that, she swung around, taking one last look at her once-had-been best friend. Sniffling, she ran off into the distance, just as fast as she'd come.

As Amy stumbled into her small house, plopped down on her sofa, too dumbfounded to even speak. _Did I really just say that? _She thought. What had she'd just done? Would she ever even speak to Cream again? Standing up, she walked over to her computer & sat down. As she logged on to her Community Wall, she only saw one friend online: Silver.

Amy had often wondered how Silver even _got _on her friends list. Was she drunk? She blankly stared at the screen. After a moment of silence, she nudged her cursor over to his display name & clicked. And almost like clockwork, Silver replied.

Silver: Hey

Sitting strait, she tried to think of something to say. Finally, she replied 'hi'.

Silver: So, what's up?

A smile curled at the corners of her lips. If anyone, Silver would be the one to use proper grammar on the Internet.

Amy: not much. im pissed at cream

Silver: Oh Solaris, what now?

Amy: she uh made me mad, that's all

Amy pursed her lips. He wasn't prying, right? This was normal.

Amy: she started being annoying. First, she ran up & started carrying on bout tails, then she started eating my food can you believe that bitch?

Silver: Well, it's not like she committed murder after all. She just has a crush on Tails… she has for a while now. And you know how Cream is- she eats when she's nervous. But it's you Amy- you'll figure out a way. You always do

_What is he talking about? _She thought. Why was he all of a sudden on Cream's side? And what was with the smiley face? _'But it's you Amy- you'll figure out a way. You always do.'_ What was that all about? When did Silver the Hedgehog start giving a damn about Amy Rose?

Silver: I've to go- Espio's here so we can hang. Maybe we can hang out sometime. But no matter, I'll you at school tomorrow

_**** Silver the Hedgehog has logged-off.****_

Amy sat up strait. And for a second, she could've sworn that she had seen a reflection. A reflection that wasn't _her own._

**Author's Note: **Community Wall is my Mobian version of Facebook. There's no meaning to it, & it's not even real. Yes, there is mild language in this chapter, & more or less every other one. Note that there may be a few sexual themes in upcoming chapters; just as a warning.


End file.
